H.I.V.E.
History The Higher Institute of Villainous Education (Abbreviated as H.I.V.E) was created in the late 1960s by Dr. Maximilian Nero. Its original location was in Iceland, but after several incidents of kids sharing the news of their future at H.I.V.E. with members of the general populace, the school was relocated to the inside of an active volcano on a desert island. After such incidences a strict rule of secrecy was enforced and the students now arrive unaware and discreetly by it's operatives at the start of each new school year. Dr. Nero created H.I.V.E. to better prepare its students to rule the world of the future. To do this he assembled the finest teachers and trainers from around the world, including Colonel Francisco, Professor Pike, and Ms. Leon. Student Induction Students are retrieved by H.I.V.E.'s operatives without any warning whatsoever, when they reach thirteen years of age. Student retrieval is usually done by locating the student, waiting until the student is isolated, then rendering them unconscious with the sleeper weapon, usually completely without alerting anyone - including the student - to the operatives' presence. The students are then transported to H.I.V.E. via Aircraft, usually when the students are still unconscious. This method is used reduce resistance to induction process and to prevent The school's location from being compromised. Education System Streams The school is split into four different streams that specialize in the teaching and training of certain disciplines. Many of the classes are taught to all streams, but there are some that are reserved specifically for students from certain groups. The Streams are seperated as: *Alpha stream, whose members wear black uniforms *Henchman stream, whose members wear blue uniforms *Technical stream whose members wear white uniforms *Political/Financial stream. whose members wear grey uniforms Classes Most of the H.I.V.E. Cirriculum is taught to students of all streams, though some classes are reserved for specific streams, classes include: *Political Corruption, taught by The Contessa *Stealth and Evasion, taught by Ms. Leon *Tactical Education, taught by Colonel Fransisco *Villainy Studies, taught by Dr. Nero *Practical Technology Education, taught by Professor Pike *BioTechnology, taught by Ms. Gonzales School Rules *Communication with the outside world is strictly forbidden. *Travel to the outside world is strictly forbidden unless authorized by Dr. Nero (Field trips are normally covered authorized travel, along with a few other special circumstances) **Escape will be met with the harshest of punishment (though what this punishment is is extremely vague) *All Students must have their Black-Boxes on their person at all times (The only exception to this seems to be when students occupy their habitation units) *Absenteeism/Tardiness will not be tolerated. Operation The school houses a first-generation artificial intelligence that controls the main security network and controls many of the of the facility's day-to-day operations named H.I.V.E.mind. H.I.V.E.mind's function is to ensure the uninterrupted functioning of H.I.V.E. and he does this by keeping a constant monitor on the location of all H.I.V.E. resources, to ensure the health and happiness of all H.I.V.E. staff and students. The students are able to contact him on their Blackboxes, which all students get on their first day at H.I.V.E. The Blackboxes help the students contact one other, organize their day, and helps the staff track the whereabouts of the students. Students are required to have their Blackbox with them at all times and failure to do so is a serious breach in the school rules. Living Quarters Since communication and travel to the outside world is effectively forbidden (with certain exceptions), The Higher Institute of Villainous Education has build-in areas which serve as a type of appartment complexes, referred to as accomodation areas, designated by number. Accomodation areas are large high-roofed caverns with an open stone-floored atrium in the centre, and a waterfall at one end. Arranged around the atrium are groups furniture which can be used by students as they either socialize or study. There appear to be seven or more accomodation areas in the school. The Standard Twin Habitation Units in H.I.V.E. (commonly called Cells" by the students, though not without reason) are the most common form of student housing, and comprise of the majority - if not all - of the living quarters occupying the accomodation areas, and are designed to host two students at a time. In each room are two white desks, one on either side of the room, with a monitor, mouse and keyboard on each; twin stainless steel closets, recessed into each wall and two single beds. Between the beds on the rear wall is a white door that leads to the bathroom.